


Twelve Days - Four

by abbykrieger



Series: Twelve Days [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, My So-Called Life
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykrieger/pseuds/abbykrieger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Spike meets Rayanne is at an AA meeting in Ventura County.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days - Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bienfilatre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bienfilatre/gifts).



> lol failed drabble

The first time Spike meets Rayanne is at an AA meeting in Ventura County. Someone is reading a poem and crispy fried stag bollocks if he’s not going to turn here, right here in the folding chair, and fangs-out gut them all -- when he sees a pretty with bracelets to her elbows getting up discreetly. Pack of smokes brandished as cover. Angle of her face enough to say what the retreat really means. 

Don’t mistake it, he’d be proud to lay on a deserved reckoning for how rapt they seem at a bit of burble titled “My Life in Stormy Weather,” but, you know, there’s room for discretion too. Better part of valor, following those bracelets out the door.


End file.
